survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
"Unexpectedly"
Title "Unexpectedly" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil may mga pangyayari na hindi inaasan na mangyari o gawin ng mga survivors sa storya. Character Highlight * Noah * Raylan * Kevin * Rain * Emman Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Yannique as Noah * Noel as Emman * Gino as Jin * Kevin as Kevin * Patricia as Patricia * Trish as Trish * Lander as Chris * Denise as Denie * Alfred as Alfred * Reine as Rain * Dawn as ''Jean'' (Mentioned Only) * Kat as ''Kat'' (Mentioned Only) * Gerlie as ''Nina'' (Mentioned Only) * Shary as Sherry * Raymond as Raylan * Jhake as Jake * Jannyn as Janie * Karl as ''Carl'' (Mentioned Only) * Tonn as ''Anton'' (Mentioned Only) * Elay as ''Eli'' (Mentioned Only) * Riana as ''Rhea'' (Mentioned Only) Created Characters * Rei * Joyce * Sir Mallari * Eric Summary Hindi masabi ni Kevin sa grupo ang kanyang nagawa kaya tumakbo siya palabas ng cloister. Napagtanto niya na mas gusto niya ang buhay noong hindi pa nagsisimula ang lahat dahil ito ay normal. Sa kanyang pagtakbo iniwasan niya ang mga zombies at napaliko siya papuntang mini forest. Nagiisip siya kung saan siya pupunta at naisipan niya sa Barcie Hotel ng unibersidad. Naiwan ang mga babae sa cloister. Si Sister Rei ay nagpapahinga sa kanyang kwarto habang sina Eva, Denie at Rain ay nasa sala at naguusap tungkol sa kanilang mga pamilya. Sa paguusap nilang iyon, napagusapan din nila ang kanilang mga kaklase na kanilang namimiss. Maya maya, napansin nina Eva at Denie si Rain na tahimik, tinanong nila kung bakit at ang sinabi niya na hindi sila naiiba ni Kevin dahil ginawa rin niya iyon sa kanyang mga kaibigan. Pinayuhan siya ng dalawa at nagpasalamat naman ito sa kanila. Sina Emman , Jin , Noah , Chris at Alfred ay nasa labas at hinahanap si Kevin. Nahinto sila sa gitna kung saan may daan papuntang mini forest at sa daan papuntang Casiciacum (Old Gym ng lugar). Hindi nila alam kung saang direksyon tumakbo si Kevin. Napagdesisyunan ng lima na maghiwalay na lamang sila. Sina Emman at Jin ang pupunta sa mini forest habang ang tatlo ay papunta sa Casiciacum. Napahinto sa paghahanap sina Emman at Jin dahil nakita nila ang mga zombies na galing sa labas ang papasok ng eskwelahan. Napagdesisyunan nilang bumalik na lamang ng cloister dahil delikado na. Sila Noah, Chris at Alfred naman ay nakarating sa Casiciacum ngunit napakarami nang zombies doon kaya napagdesisyunan nalang din nilang bumalik na. Pabalik na sana sila nang bigla nilang nakita ang mga zombies na galing sa labas na nakita nina Emman at Jin kanina. Hindi sila makakadaan pabalik. Nagpapanic na ang tatlo dahil nacorner na sila nang biglang may sumigaw sa clinic. Nakita nila ang nurse ng eskwelahan na si Joyce. Pinapasok niya agad ang tatlo sa loob. Nagpapasalamat ang tatlo kay Nurse Joyce nang bigla nilang nakita sina Raylan at Sherry na kanilang mga kaklase din. Nabanggit ni Noah na hindi lang silang tatlo ang magkakasama dahil ang iba ay nasa cloister. Napagdesisyunan ni Sherry na pumunta doon kaya lang punong puno ng mga zombies ang labas kaya napagdesisyunan ng lahat na ipagpabukas na lamang iyon. Pumayag naman ang lahat. Sa cloister, inaantay nila ang pagbalik ng mga lalakeng naghanap kay Kevin. Habang nagaantay, napagisip isip ni Rain kung anong pakiramdam pumatay ng zombies. Maya maya may nagbukas na ng gate kaya lumabas na ang tatlo. Pagkalabas nila nakita lamang nila sina Emman at Jin. Tinanong ng mga babae kung nasaan sina Noah. Sinabi ni Emman na naghiwalay sila dahil hindi nila alam kung saang direksyon siya pumunta. Maya maya pumasok na sila sa loob at dumiretso sa dining room para kumain habang si Eva ay umakyat para tingnan si Sister Rei. Habang nasa kainan, tinanong ni Rain si Emman at Jin kung pumatay ba sila ng zombies at ang sabi nila ay hindi. Nasabi ni Jin na natatakot lamang si Emman at ito ay pinagtawanan ni Rain. Napikon si Emman at nagsorry naman agad si Rain. Makalipas ang limang oras, wala padin sila Noah, Alfred at Chris kaya nagalala na ang mga nasa cloister. Sa clinic, nagkukulitan sina Chris at Afred. Pinatigil siya ni Raylan at nagkulitan lamang sila lalo. Nang tumahimik, biglang may nabanggit si Chris sa kanila. Nabanggit niya kung bakit hindi nalang sila ang magsama sama. Inaprubahan naman ito ni Alfred at sinakyan ito ni Noah ngunit ito ay hindi sinangayunan ni Raylan. Nagkaroon ng argumento tungkol dito hanggang sa ipinagpabukas nalang nila ang diskusyon. Hinalughog ni Kevin ang buong Barcie kaso nakalock ito lahat. Malapit na sana siyang kainin ng mga zombies ng biglang may nagbukas ng pintuan ng lugar at pinapasok siya ng mga ito. Pagkapasok niya, nakita niya lahat ng mga teachers, janitors at mga studyante na nagtatago doon. Habang nagugulat siya, may kumausap sa kanya at tinanong kung ano na ang antas niya. Sinabi niya ito at itinuro niya kung nasaan nagpapahinga ang mga ka antas niya. Pinuntahan naman ito ni Kevin. Pagkaakyat niya, nagulat siya nang nakita niya si Trish. Agad agad na nagsorry si Kevin pero pinatawad naman ito agad ni Trish. Tinanong niya ang iba kung nasaan, sinabi ni Kevin na ang iba ay nasa cloister. Tinanong din ni Trish kung bakit siya lang ang nandito pero iniwasan ni Kevin ang tanong. Sinabi ni Trish na nasa loob ng room ay sina Jake , Janie , Patricia at Sir Mallari kaya pumasok narin agad si Kevin. Pagkapasok ni Kevin, nakita niya si Patricia at mukang galit ito sa kanya. Nakita din niya si Sir Mallari at binati niya ito. Matapos ang kamustahan, lumabas na si Sir Mallari pari maki alam sa ibaba. Pagkalabas ni Sir Mallari ay pumasok na si Trish. Walang nagsasalita matapos nito kaya nagboluntaryo si Jake para alisin ang katahimikan. Tinanong niya ang lahat kung nasaan sila bago ang lahat. Sinabi ni Janie na kasama niya si Carl pero nakagat ito agad. Nang tinanong na ni Jake si Patricia, binaling niya ang tingin nito kay Kevin. Walang nagawa si Kevin kung hindi ikwento ang nangyari sa lahat. Maya maya pumasok sa loob yung mama na tumulong kay Kevin. Napagalaman na si Eric ang tumulong kina Patricia at Trish ng iwanan ito ni Kevin. Matapos nito, humingi siya ng oras para kausapin silang lima. Nabanggit niya na may mga survivors siya na naiwan sa laboratory at balak rin niya itong reskyuhin. Sakto ito na katapat ng cloister kaya napapayag agad ang lima sa plano ni Eric. Gagawin nila ang plano bukas. Gumaan na ang loob ni Kevin dahil alam niyang buhay ang dalawa at mahaharap na niya ang grupo sa cloister ng walang takot. Tulog na ang lahat ng nasa cloister maliban kina Emman at Rain dahil hinihintay padin nila sila Noah. Habang naghihintay, nagusap ang dalawa at inisip ni Emman ang rason kung bakit wala pa sila ay dahil nadali na sila ng mga zombies. Hindi naniwala si Rain sa sinabi ni Emman at sinabi nito sa kanya na baka nastuck lang sila sa isang lugar. Matapos ang paguusap bumalik na ulit sila sa loob para matulog. Deaths * None Trivia * First and last appearance of Sherry (Alive). * First appearance of Raylan. * First and last appearance of Jake (Alive). * First appearance of Janie. * First appearance of Joyce. * First and last appearance of Sir Mallari (Alive). * First appearance of Eric. * Eric is the same person na tumulong kina Anton, Eli at Rhea na pumasok sa laboratory. *September 29 2013 (1:15 pm - 8:00pm) , Intramurals day ang araw na iyon Other Character's Whereabouts Mel and Kyla's group are currently at Puregold waiting for rescue. Angelo , Julie and the others are currently at Cathedral waiting for rescue. Julie's Dad is currently at the radio room on barasoain and he sends off signals to other survivors that there are safehaven on Cathedral. Tricia and Shane are currenty at the Red Ribbon waiting for rescue. Philip , Jude and Jared are possibly at the Kapitolyo planning. Con and her family were at some unknown area when the outbreak started.